


A wet joke

by ledemoness



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Punishment, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledemoness/pseuds/ledemoness
Summary: Lilith loves pranking Zelda, until one day the ginger decides she is done with it.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A wet joke

“I swear you can be such a big baby sometimes!”

Zelda screamed at her lover while the brunette fell laughing to the floor at the sight of the ginger witch in her directrix outfit turned a bright pink with green stripes.

“Lilith! I told you not to mess with my clothes!”

“You have to admit, that color does not become you!” She kept laughing. “Oh wait I need to take a picture”

Zelda magicked the door closed and with a small spell held Lilith where she was.

“Like heaven you are!”

“Oh come on babe, it was only a joke!” Lilith replied trying and failing to stand up.

Zelda smiled sweetly and walked towards her.

“Only a joke, yes of course, as is this.” She muttered a spell and Lilith fell the world spinning around her, falling on her face to the floor.

When she came up to she felt a wet patch in between her legs.

“What?” She muttered trying to move, only to have Zelda pick her up, still sitting down on the floor, and pat the wet spot in front of her dress. She felt the drops trickling down her legs and her cheeks turned a bright red. “Zelds?”

“Aw, I think my naughty girlfriend had an accident.” The ginger led the still dizzy brunette into laying on her back on the floor. “Don’t worry Lily, Zelda is here to make it all better.”

“I didn’t…”

“Shhh” Zelda put a lollipop in her mouth for her to suck in. “No talking needed here lil one”

Lilith tried throwing the candy away, only to realize it had some sort of spell for she could not stop licking it.

“Hmmmm”

She tried saying while Zelda got on her knees at her side and began removing her skirt.

“You really made a mess of yourself now, didn’t you?”

Lilith tried to move her legs to roll away from whatever her girlfriend intended to do, only to find her relaxed body wouldn’t obey her.

She frowned and Zelda laughed.

“You don’t need to worry.” She spoke while removing her wet undergarments, leaving her bare to the world, well the room. “All babies have accidents, no matter how big they are.”

Lilith caught up with what Zelda intended to do and began shaking her head. No, nope, not happening.

Zelda simply grabbed her ankles and rose her bottom, keeping her there with magic while she slipped down a puffy diaper.

She watched her girlfriend with her best puppy eyes, putting her best effort with her blue orbs, only to have her laugh and say. “It won’t do, baby, I have to make sure you understand the consequences of messing with my clothes.”

Lilith groaned as she felt Zelda tapping the sides and then began undoing her jacket to throw it to the side, along with the black bra she wore underneath.

“Really Lily, no shirt or blouse? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised”

Now she laid naked on their room with nothing but the white monstrosity to wear. She cringed at the sound it made when Zelda carried her into sitting position and sat her on her lap. Then she began massaging her tummy, making her squirm and laugh from the tickles.

“How do you feel Lily?”

The brunette tried to glare and was awarded with a laugh.

“You’re cute when you do that!”

Zelda then began bouncing her on her legs and the brunette tried not to think of how the friction of the material with her vagina was making her feel.

“You were such a naughty girl”

Zelda said, noticing the effect the bouncing was having on her girlfriend and wanting to torment her a bit more.

“And now it’s feeding time”

Lilith’s blue orbs opened comically when she saw Zelda pulling some sort of bottle that resembled a baby bottle, only much more ancient and bigger. Zelda shrugged “I had to improvise”

She took the lollipop out of the brunette’s mouth and draw closer the bottle. “Come on, open up. For me”

Lilith opened her mouth and allowed the offending object in, beginning to suck softly only to discover it wasn’t actually milk but her favorite liquor, which led her to chug it all down.

Zelda laughed at this “I take it you liked it?”

To which Lilith did not dignify with an answer.

“Aw, someone being a little grouchy now?” Zelda said laughing and beginning to bounce her again. Which had a contradictory effect for the demoness who after drinking all that liquor began to felt light headed and laughed. Eventually she felt the friction again and a moan escaped her lips. She blushed a deep red, not ready to admit she was feeling horny again. This however did not escape Zelda, who placed her back down on the floor and took a little friend from their drawer. Without much though she slipped it into her girlfriend’s diaper, near the clitoris and pressed the on button which would send vibrations to her core, while keeping the remote control on her hand.

Lilith whimpered and her body arched towards Zelda, begging for her touch.

“No now, naughty girls don’t get to command when they come.”

Lilith let out another whimper and Zelda diminished the intensity vibrations.

“Not yet, Lily. Come to me.”

Zelda sat on the floor and opened her shirt, revealing she wore no bra underneath. Lilith’s eyes clouded with pleasure and she crawled onto her lap, kissing her while moaned lightly. The ginger increased the vibration settings until louder moans escaped Lilith’s throat.

“P-please… touch me” She begged while kissing sucking Zelda’s neck, leaving all sort of marks.

Zelda caressed her back until her hands came to rest on her breasts, giving her two hard pinches that had her gasping for more. Then she guided her mouth to her nipple, keeping her head there while biting and sucking.

Zelda increased the vibrations to max and she felt Lilith tremble, moaning loudly until she went slack in her arms. She entered two fingers to the backside of the diaper and wasn’t surprised to find it soaked, even if it was from something else.

“Good girl” She muttered in Lilith’s ear while the brunette sighed contently and leaned in for a kiss.

Zelda then removed the diaper and the vibrator, disappearing with magic the first thing, lest anyone found out what they had been up to and cleaned the second one with her tongue.

Only then she carried Lilith to their bed, leaving her there bare and covering her up with the duvet. She kissed her forehead and threw her own clothes away to join her lover in bed. She opened her arms and Lilith snuggled right in, letting her face rest in her chest and curling up.

“You still looked good in pink and green.” She muttered softly before starting to snore lightly. Zelda stared at her with her mouth open.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

She was only awarded with snores, so she pressed a kiss to the temple of her untamable girlfriend and set to sleep as well.


End file.
